thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Kent
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} This page contains major spoilers. Discretion is advised. __TOC__ P.C. Gabriel Kent was one of the most corrupt and deranged police officers ever to work at Sun Hill. On the outside, Gabriel appeared to be a respectable police officer, but he was just as quick to exploit trust as he was to gain it. Before joining the Metropolitan Police, Gabriel spent sixteen years in the Royal Navy. He was not highly regarded by other sailors and was thought of as a bully with a short temper. He later joined the Met to get revenge on Sergeant June Ackland; June had given birth to a boy and put the baby up for adoption. Gabriel's parents adopted June's son and gave him all the praise, making their own son extremely bitter and jealous. Gabriel arrived at Sun Hill under his adoptive brother's ID to seek revenge on June, but the mode of his insanity grew and grew as he demolished people and his colleagues when he committed crimes of fraud, perjury, conspiracy to pervert the course of justice, rape, murder and conspiracy to murder. Throughout his time at Sun Hill, Gabriel evolved from a bullying bigot into a serial killer. Gabriel first appeared as a stranger who frightened away a mugger from June, whilst she was off duty, before he joined Sun Hill, despite the fact that he was the one who attacked her. When he arrived at Sun Hill, he brought a mature aged attitude to the force; he was keen to do good and enforce the law. In the beginning he worked mostly by the book, but soon the power went to his head. PC Ruby Buxton His first victim was PC Ruby Buxton. She had encountered a school mate, and she bought a knock off Walkman CD player from him. Gabriel, knowing there was no evidence so he threw a box of goods at the suspect, forcing him to handle it. When it got to court and the allegation was made, Gabriel forced her to lie under oath and commit perjury. The trial went through, but Ruby couldn't go through with it any longer, and resigned from the force. Inspector Gina Gold was immediately aware of his actions and kept a watchful eye over him after the incident. So greatly annoyed at his superior was Kent that he turned to blackmail when he discovered that she had been caught over the legal alcohol limit, and PC Gary Best did the test for her, and Gabriel used this to force her hand. He used this to get on an Incident Response Course. June Ackland & Jim Carver After enacting actions of a mental proportion he turned to the physical side of things when involved in the marriage of then PC Jim Carver to Marie Graham. Called out to a disturbance at their home, Gabriel took control of the situation by hitting Jim over the head with a vodka bottle. Both Jim and Marie subsequently ended up in hospital with confusion reigning on what had actually occurred. However, Marie reported seeing Gabriel hit Jim with the bottle. But the clever Gabriel was able to clear his name of her allegation, although Gina was not at all convinced by his side of the story. Gabriel moved onto June by playing on her insecurities and then seducing her, convincing her that Jim was a drunk and wouldn't be there for her, which she believed. The two began a relationship, which they kept to themselves, but she constantly ignored Jim saying that she was happy without him. However, Gina's action when she started digging into Gabriel's background, she discovered his birth certificate, showing that his birth name was Robert Ackland – the son June had given up for adoption. Gina told Smithy to get rid of it, but Carver later found the birth certificate and showed it to June. Shocked and horrified that she had committed incest, June confronted Gabriel and he admitted that he was her son. However, he then repented and revealed to June that her real son was in fact his adoptive brother after she told him that his adoptive brother's birth had been the result of a rape when June was only a teenager and that their relationship was all part of his revenge plan. Shocked and furious, June threatened to tell the whole relief the truth, but Kent convinced her to remain quiet by giving her the chance to meet her real son. Police ConstableGabriel's secret was again kept behind closed doors. When Jim was attacked by a suspect at a swimming pool who pulled him under the water, Gabriel acts as the hero by grabbing the suspect, and whilst in hospital, Jim sees Gabriel as a friend, and June backs off, meaning his second exploitation went unnoticed. Despite the fact that Gabriel tried to turn June on Jim, they got married. Gabriel nearly ruined the day by kissing June before the wedding and threatening to tell Jim. Laura Bryant Gabriel continued his menacing ways by using unorthodox methods to stop criminals, exerting physical violence and fabricating evidence. He was assigned as the community officer for the Cole Lane Estate for a period of time where he continued to issue his own brand of justice. He violently assaulted a paedophile but was witnessed by Laura Bryant, not yet a PC/PCSO at Sun Hill but as a Cole Lane resident, and hired thugs to beat up a loan shark so that Bryant would keep quiet as she owed him money. Laura wanted to back off when things began to get out of hand when he had two teenage boys beaten up as punishment for robbing an elderly woman, however the same mob who beat up . After this incident, his behaviour was reported by Laura, but he was able to clear his name of her complaint but was removed from his role however due to the return of the notorious Radford family. He constantly threatened Laura not to talk about his unsavoury past when she had joined Sun Hill. Kerry Young For sometime, Gabriel had been obsessed with his colleague P.C. Kerry Young. When Kerry slept with Sergeant Dale Smith, who was secretly in love with her, after a heavy drinking session, Gabriel twisted the situation out of his hatred for Smithy by cruelly tricking Kerry into accusing him of date-rape. He was constantly persuading her to make an official allegation and then spread the news around the whole relief when he told Andrea Dunbar, who later told Gary Best and most of the other members of the relief. During an armed robbery, her boyfriend PC Cameron Tait argued with her about the allegation while Kerry was chaperoning the bank manager with a bomb strapped to his belt. After Cameron walked away, Kerry followed but as soon as she moved and turned away, the manager moved and the bomb exploded, killing him instantly. After Cameron tells investigators DS Sam Nixon & DC Jim Carver that Kerry was raped, so she had to make a decision on charges against Smithy. Kerry, however, withdrew the accusation after realizing that Smithy was incapable of rape. After the failure of the rape allegation against Smithy, Gabriel developed a sick interest in Kerry and tried to get close to her. He even kissed her while on duty, but Kerry pushed him away because she was planning on marrying Cameron, but Gabriel convinced himself that she was deliberately 'leading him on' and making him think that they could have had a relationship, so when Kerry agreed to marry Cameron, Gabriel accused her of 'pushing him too far' and 'winding him up' and he took out all his anger and jealousy on her by violently raping her. Shocked and traumatised by the vicious attack, Kerry confided in Cameron but Gabriel convinced him that Kerry slept with him willingly and was just the girl who cried rape when she was unfaithful, for he knew that no one would believe her after her previous cry of rape. Kerry was distraught when Cameron didn't believe her and they mutually ended their relationship, although Kerry was devastated. Knowing she couldn't report him, Gabriel mentally taunted Kerry and played sick mind games with her, before later admitting to Cameron that he did indeed rape her. Cameron convinced Kerry to report the rape, but Gabriel blackmailed her for the neglect of duty during the armed robbery at the bank, because he had the CCTV tape of her turning away, and threatened to end her career if she reported the rape. He then played his last sick game with Kerry by deliberately goading Cameron into assaulting him in the station canteen. Cameron's career was put on the line after his attack on Gabriel and he left Sun Hill the next day and returned to Australia without Kerry. Kerry went completely off the rails when she couldn't tell the truth, but she warned Gabriel that the battle was far from over and swore that she would find a way to destroy him like he destroyed her. Kerry eventually found comfort in Smithy among others when he declared his undying love for her. Finally, her chance to put Gabriel behind bars came when she discovered his true identity from June Ackland, after she tried to tell June about the rape. Kerry vowed to reveal the truth to the rest of the officers but just after she declared her undying love for Smithy, Gabriel used a sniper rifle to shoot Kerry dead in the arms of her utterly devoted boyfriend outside the station from a nearby rooftop to stop her from exposing him. Gabriel stood victorious as Kerry could no longer expose him, but his cruel victory did not remain glorious for long because he then regretted killing her after he discovered that as a result of the vicious rape, she was pregnant with his unborn child. After acting extremely inappropriately at Kerry's funeral, Gabriel pushed a devastated Smithy too far with his attitude towards Kerry's death that Smithy flipped out at him and attacked him during the rest, when Gabriel tells Smithy that she was pregnant with his son. Seizing an opportunity to cover his tracks as a rapist and a murderer and to get one over Smithy out of his hatred for the Sergeant and his cruel jealousy of Kerry's love for him, Gabriel announced to the whole relief that Kerry was pregnant with his son when she died and manipulated them into believing that he and Kerry had been secretly dating in her last months of life. Everyone believed him, but were confused at the same time as they never knew about it. Gabriel, however, convinced them that he and Kerry wanted to keep their 'relationship' quiet and told them that they both meant everything to each other, making himself look like he was the love of Kerry's life. Luckily however, a grief-stricken and angry Smithy, Kerry's real boyfriend and the real love of her life, was not as easily fooled as everyone else for he knew that none of Gabriel's stories about Kerry made any sense whatsoever. Although Gabriel almost had him convinced at first, everything finally began to add up when Smithy discovered that Kerry had claimed that Gabriel raped her before she died. However, he still didn't know what to believe until Kerry's grieving father George came to the station to collect Kerry's belongings and to meet Smithy. But unfortunately, Gabriel interceded and told George about Kerry's pregnancy and their secret 'relationship'. But that didn't stop George from telling Smithy what Kerry felt for him and that she called him her 'knight in shining armour'. Gabriel, however, overheard the conversation and once again pushed Smithy far with all his lies when he told their colleagues that Kerry called him her 'knight in shining armour'. Furious and realising that what Kerry said was indeed true, Smithy reported the rape allegation to the Murder Investigation Team, when Gabriel found out he simply sneered at Smithy saying he was jealous. Out of all his love for his girlfriend, Smithy swore to expose Gabriel as a rapist and avenge Kerry's death. Gabriel was clean again, but he'd gone a step further by killing Kerry. The Sun Hill Sniper Case For many months, Sun Hill was terrorized by a serial sniper who targeted criminals. During this reign of terror, four victims were shot dead by the mysterious gunman. The first was Lee Sandford, one of the teenage residents on the Cole Lane Estate who Gabriel had beaten up. The second was local sex offender Malcolm Willard, who had sexually abused D.C. Terry Perkins, his brother Ben when they were children. The third victim was, Christopher Spinks, a local drug dealer, who was released from court despite guilt, due to lack of sufficient evidence. All of these were ordered by Kent, except for the final victim John Kirby, who Kent was helping out, and coincidentally, Gabriel was next to Kirby when he was shot. Kent also used the sniper's rifle to kill PC Kerry Young who threatened to expose him for raping her and for not being who he says he is. There were suspicions that Gabriel was the sniper, due to the fact that he shot Kerry, but Gabriel appeared to be cleared when he was almost shot by the sniper himself when he was standing next to John Kirby. It turned out that the sniper was Jason Hardy, an ex-Navy friend of Kent's and that Kent himself was a conspirator to the three murders the sniper had carried out. Gabriel held many grievances against criminals in the community and supplied the names of the three victims to Hardy and it was Hardy who pulled the trigger. When the net began to close in on Hardy and officers arrived to arrest him, Kent was one step ahead of them and after a struggle on Hardy's balcony, he managed to throw Hardy from his high-rise balcony to protect his secret. However, P.C. Steve Hunter witnessed this but Gabriel convinced him that he was trying to hold onto Hardy to prevent him falling, when in fact he had let go of his hand deliberately, but despite Gabriel being proved innocent, his colleagues grew more and more suspicious over his actions and question marks remained over his behaviour, in particular, PC Andrea Dunbar. Andrea Dunbar Andrea worked alongside Smithy to expose Gabriel for his crimes, for it was Andrea who Kerry confided in about her rape in Gabriel's hands the day before her death and informed Smithy. Despite the fact that MIT couldn't pin Kerry's rape on Gabriel due to lack of forensics and the plain statement that Kerry was dead, and it was just a vicious rumor to MIT's DI Rowanne Morell. Andrea kept digging more into his background after the death of the sniper when she figured that Gabriel was somehow connected to him and the murders of his three victims. Gabriel, however, became suspicious that Andrea was onto him after seeing her talking to now PCSO Laura Bryant about his actions on the Cole Lane Estate and threatened her that she should back down or she'd regret it. Despite the threat, Andrea continued her investigation and finally found the evidence that she and Smithy needed to put Gabriel away. However, Andrea was then exposed as an undercover journalist and Smithy refused to listen to her because of the nature of her deception, but when Andrea convinced him that they had evidence against Gabriel, Smithy agreed to let her collect it from her pigeon-hole. The evidence that Andrea obtained was a newspaper article from Gabriel's days in the Navy and a photograph of him and Hardy, proving his true identity. However, Gabriel caught her with the article, held her hostage in a store room and admitted all of his crimes when Andrea pieced all the pieces of the jigsaw together. After some convincing from Andrea, he appeared repentant and ready to give himself up until disaster struck at Sun Hill; racist and deranged ex-PCSO Colin Fairfax drove a petrol-laden van through the reception of Sun Hill station, which was followed by a huge explosion. Minutes later, Gabriel seized his opportunity for a second chance, rose from the ashes and left Andrea to perish in the resulting fire with all the evidence she had against him. Gabriel was then hailed by his colleagues, who were all unaware that he had deliberately left Andrea in the fire, as the hero by winning brownie points when he rescued Smithy from the burning station. Smithy, however, was not at all grateful for Gabriel saving his life as his hatred for the PC was just too strong, for he still believed Kerry's rape allegation against him and even believed that he was involved in her murder. Not to mention Andrea telling him that Gabriel was working alongside Jason Hardy and that she had the evidence to prove it. When Andrea's body was later recovered from under a pile of rubble, Gabriel believed he had finally gotten away with all his cruel crimes and seized his opportunity to put them all behind him and make a fresh start. Exposure After the fire, Gabriel appeared to be a changed man, keeping himself out of trouble and performing good police work. However, he wasn't a changed man for long when he held off the temptation to begin a relationship with P.C. Sheelagh Murphy. Instead, he chose to seek solace in a prostitute, but after regaining trust in his colleagues, he became selfish once again by dating Sheelagh while still having a prostitute girlfriend. It was a bumpy relationship, but even when June warned Sheelagh off about Gabriel, Smithy drunkenly revealed to her that Kerry said he raped her and Gabriel himself told her that he pushed the sniper to his death, Sheelagh was never swayed. Despite the rocky nature of the relationship, the two later became engaged. After successfully killing Kerry, Andrea and the sniper, everything seemed to be going well for Gabriel, but several months after the fire, his chances of getting away with everything he had done were once again put at risk. On the day of Sun Hill Police Station's 50th anniversary, Gabriel's world started to collapse when an unexpected visitor came to the station asking to see June Ackland – his brother, the real Gabriel Kent who had returned to Sun Hill from the USA for good. Gabriel tried to convince his colleagues that the man claiming to be Gabriel Kent was an insane person he had come across before who had stolen his identity. Immediately after the real Gabriel was shot and fell off a balcony during a siege at Sun Hill station, Gabriel visited him in hospital and threatened him to keep quiet about his identity. Luckily however, Laura told Smithy that the man shot during the siege had arrived at the station asking for June and saying that his name was Gabriel Kent. Smithy began to put more pieces of the puzzle together when he told Laura that June had a son she gave up for adoption called Gabriel Kent and that he thought Robert Ackland's birth certificate belonged to the Gabriel they knew, so Smithy and Laura went to June and Laura told her that the gunshot victim said his name was Gabriel Kent. When Smithy told June that he knew she had a son, June told them that the man they had been working with for the past two years was not her son and not Gabriel Kent. When Smithy brought June to the hospital, she recognized her son immediately and identified him as the real Gabriel Kent. June then explained to Smithy how she had her son when she was fifteen following a rape and was forced to give him up by her parents. She then revealed that Gabriel was really David Kent, her son's adoptive brother. June explained that David had stolen his brother's identity to work in the Force and get revenge on her because he blamed her for all the errors in his life after his parents adopted her son. June insisted on telling Superintendent Adam Okaro about her son and Kent's true identity, but Smithy persuaded her not to as she could have lost her job over keeping it secret for so long. Smithy then confided in June about Kerry's rape allegation against Gabriel and was devastated when it was finally confirmed as true when June told him that Kerry had come to see her before she died and had tried to tell her something but was unable to. Gabriel was worried that his chances were at risk and asked Sheelagh to move away and leave the country with him. Sheelagh really considered Gabriel's idea and told Laura. Horrified, Laura revealed Gabriel's secret to Sheelagh and begged her not to leave with him. Suspicious and stunned by Laura's revelation, Sheelagh went through Gabriel's packed suitcase and found his brother's ID card and mobile phone, only to be caught by him. Gabriel confessed to Sheelagh that he was really David Kent, but swore that he loved her and that they could still get away together. Sheelagh tried to escape, but Gabriel caught her, and tied her up. Laura and Tony Stamp later found her and rescued her. Gabriel then made his way to the hospital to try to kill the real Gabriel by turning off his life support machine and suffocating him with a pillow. As he thought his brother was dead, he left. Luckily, Steve reached the real Gabriel just in time and the doctors successfully resuscitated him. But the fake Gabriel knew his time was running out when he saw Smithy arrive with a raid of uniform officers as he and June investigated a disturbance in a block of flats. Knowing that he had been exposed and Smithy had arrived to arrest him, Gabriel snapped at June once again; he dragged her up to the rooftop, vented all his remaining anger on her, handcuffed her to the railing, blamed his troubles on her and confessed to all of his evil crimes. Luckily, Smithy climbed up to where they were in time to save June and overheard Gabriel's confessions and when Gabriel confessed to the rape and murder of Smithy's beloved girlfriend Kerry , Smithy flew into a rage, charged at Gabriel and the two men had an aggressive fist-fight but before Smithy could arrest him, Gabriel overpowered him and knocked him out unconscious. Realizing that his time was finally up, the evil Gabriel made one last decision and threw himself off the rooftop to his death to avoid spending the rest of his menacing life in prison. Service Record Kent only joined the Met to get revenge on June for one reason and one reason only; June had given birth to a boy and put the baby up for adoption. Kent's parents adopted June's son and gave him all the praise, making their own son extremely jealous. To put his wicked plan into action, Kent stole his brother's ID and arrived at Sun Hill as P.C. Gabriel Kent, as he had form for common assault - a conviction that would've prevented him from joining the Force. He arrived to seek revenge on June, but the mode of his insanity grew as he demolished both members of the public and his colleagues when he commited crimes of assault, fraud, perjury, pretend incest, conspiracy to pervert the course of justice, rape, murder and GBH. Throughout his time at Sun Hill, Kent evolved from a bullying bigot into an ultimately evil serial killer. In 2019, actor Todd Carty shared his memories of playing Gabriel in an interview for The Bill Podcast''released as the first perk for supporters of the Podcast's Patreon Channel. Family and Relationships 'Family' * '''Father: Derek Kent (deceased)' * Mother: Susan Kent (deceased) * Gabriel Kent: Adoptive brother Relationships * Sergeant June Ackland * PC Sheelagh Murphy Major Storylines * 2003: Resignation of PC Ruby Buxton * 2003: Stabbing of Juliet Becker * 2003: Relationship with June Ackland * 2004: The Cole Lane Estate Assaults * 2004: The Sun Hill Sniper Case * 2004: Rape and murder of Kerry Young * 2005: Murder of Andrea Dunbar/Sun Hill Fire * 2005: Relationship with Sheelagh Murphy * 2005: Armed Siege at Sun Hill * 2005: Commits suicide after exposed by Sun Hill and brotherCategory:CriminalsCategory:Sun Hill PersonnelCategory:Characters/Deceased Crimes Committed by Gabriel 'David' Kent * Joins Met under false name * Entraps suspect into handling stolen goods * Commits perjury * Assaults Jim Carver, then covers up involvement * Steals CCTV tape * Assaults suspect * Recruits gang of thugs to beat up suspects, unable to be prosecuted, then has suspect assaulted * Rapes PC Kerry Young * Has two teenagers beaten up by thugs * Has teenager shot by Navy friend * Has peadophile killed by Navy friend * Has assault suspect killed by Navy friend * Kills PC Kerry Young and her unborn baby * Hides sniper's rifle * Kills Sun Hill sniper, then covers up involvement * Kills Andrea Dunbar in fire started by Colin Fairfax * Tries to suffocate brother * Nearly kills Sergeant Dale Smith during a fight which Kent goaded Dale into starting Category:Deceased Characters